


【魄魄】蟠桃园

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 天庭小仙白✖️蟠桃精鬼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 4





	【魄魄】蟠桃园

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //R18  
> //OOC  
> //天庭小仙白✖️蟠桃精鬼

酒足饭饱之后白敬亭疑神疑鬼的出现在自家后花园。阳光明媚，风和日丽，这样的日子本来应该快活似神仙。虽然他本来就是神仙。白敬亭位列仙班之后他倒也没什么所求，觅得一个闲职之后便开始了终日逍遥闲散的日子。

可能是实在太过于无聊，便开始在后花园种蟠桃，每日悉心照料竟长得出奇的好，每到丰收节气之时，树上的果儿各个饱满充盈，咬一口鲜甜的汁水便在口中爆开。他自己也吃不完便开始做起了蟠桃小贩，兴致好的时候就摆个摊，卖完就走，心情不好的时候宁愿蟠桃掉落，烂在地里也不愿意搭理。

可这几天接连出了怪事，蟠桃每天都大量减少，如果只是偷桃的小偷便算了，可昨晚他在睡梦之中半梦半醒突然感觉到有人在他床边看着他，他猛然惊醒大声质问是谁，那人却瞬间消失踪影。

他追出去早已来不及，唯有空中弥留的清新蟠桃香。这个问题就很大了，这个人能神不知鬼不觉进到自己的寝室，万一哪一天自己被偷走了可怎么办。而且根据这个蟠桃的香气，白敬亭合理怀疑这个偷看他睡觉的人就是之前一直偷桃的贼。

总而言之好奇也好担忧也罢，这个贼必须抓住就是了。从那天起白敬亭有事没事就往蟠桃园跑，早上盘点一次晚上盘点一次，逐渐缩短两次盘点的间隔，最后他确认蟠桃丢失的时间大约是在晚间八点到九点。他今天就埋伏在这了，颇有不达目的就睡在蟠桃园的气势。

可是他等啊等，从八点等到九点，一个人影也没见到。这是怎么回事？白敬亭有些疑惑，难道那人看到了他？不可能啊他埋伏的这么隐蔽。那也许是那人今天正巧没来？那自己也太倒霉了吧。

再三确认没人前来，白敬亭灰头土脸的从隐蔽的树后爬了出来，拍拍身上的灰尘打算今天就这么算了。走到桃园门口，突然惊觉好像有哪里不对。白敬亭连忙再次点起了蟠桃的数量，果然！蟠桃已经相比起他八点来的时候减少了！

白敬亭瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，怎么回事，贼现在就在这里？我怎么看不到？还是说来过了已经走了？还是说会隐身？也没听说过哪位仙人有这般技法。这也太惊悚了！白敬亭吓得赶紧吃个蟠桃压压惊。

他刚在蟠桃上咬了一口，结果发现口感不对，只留下一圈牙印却没有咬下果肉来。

“哎呀！好疼诶！”

手中的蟠桃突然在一阵烟中消失不见，烟雾散去，一个身周环绕云翳的娇小女子站在自己面前，竟然什么衣服没有穿，胴体白皙粉嫩，还透着些许粉红，隐隐约约还可以看到她屁股上留下来的牙印，白敬亭对这香艳的景象丝毫没有心里准备，突然来这一下搞得他有点血脉喷张。

这下白敬亭全明白了。自己的蟠桃园中有一个得天独厚的蟠桃不知何时成了精，这段时间丢失的蟠桃怕是早已成为了她修炼所用之物。

那人看到白敬亭的瞬间就想逃跑，被白敬亭眼疾手快擒住。想跑？没那么容易。

“你叫什么名字？你不知道成精后不登记是要被惩罚的吗？”其实并没有这种说法，普天大地每日成精的静物多了去了，要是都要登记岂不是要累死天庭登记官？可他就是想逗逗这个小桃子精。

“啊？那怎么办啊？”那人看起来深信不疑。

小桃子精的模样白敬亭越看越喜欢。好想把她拐到手。

“你别怕你跟我走吧，我保护你。”白敬亭心怀鬼胎。

“好啊，我叫鬼鬼！”小桃子精欢呼雀跃。

还真是好骗，白敬亭心想。当下立刻就把小桃子精拐回了家。

虽然鬼鬼不穿衣服很可爱，可是对于白敬亭来说似乎有点太诱人了，光是问到她身上的桃子香气，脑海里就会出现她赤身裸体的模样，下身也会有强烈的反映。这不妥。白敬亭看着在他的床上蹦跶的裸体桃子精，总结出了这样的结论。思考再三决定去帮她找一件衣服。

他邻居住着掌管云霞的霞光仙子，鸥仙子，记得以往天庭大会前，各方仙子都会找鸥仙子订购华服 ，找她准没错。可当鸥仙子问他给谁穿的时候，他却支支吾吾说不出来。面对鸥仙子审视的目光，他也不知道哪根筋搭错，张口就说“我有一个朋友”。刚说出口就后悔了，想要改变托词鸥姐却一脸“我懂我懂”的表情阻止他继续说下去，白敬亭心里苦，白敬亭说不出。

最后他拿着一套可爱的粉色渐变羽衣和一顶鸥仙子硬塞给他的假发回到了自己的宫内，久久无法释怀。鸥姐实在是太客气了，还多次询问：“你 … 哦不是你那个朋友要不要跟我学习妆发，很多女装仙人都很喜欢我的手艺。”

他像逃跑似的离开了鸥仙子的霞光殿，鸥仙子还在他身后大声喊“下次再来啊。”真是越想越憋屈。鬼鬼看到他手上的衣服新奇的不行：“我成精之后还只看过男神仙的服装呢，没想到女神仙的衣服这么好看呀。”白敬亭只当她是见过的市面太少，任命的帮她穿上。

鬼鬼穿戴完毕开心的在他面前转圈圈，边转边问白敬亭：“好看吗。”

好看死了。可是白敬亭是个酷盖，不可以这样夸她。

“谢谢你呀，你叫什么名字？”

“白敬亭。”

“白大人，鬼鬼有一件事想要为大人做以示感谢。根据我的观察，大家好像都很喜欢这样呢。”

“是什么？”

下一秒白敬亭第一次感觉到脑子掉线是什么感觉。这个小桃子精竟然脱下了他的裤子，开始舔舐他的下体。

“等 ...... 等一下！”白敬亭脑子及时恢复连接，连忙把她扶起，“你这是干什么！”

“对大人的救命之恩表达感谢呀。”鬼鬼不解。

“谁跟你说感谢是这样感谢的！”白敬亭不知哪来的火气，让他语气重了些。

小桃子精的脸瞬间涨红：“我晚上总爱偷偷的去别家观察，我看他们都这样啊。大人，您嫌弃我吗？”神情很是委屈。

怪不得她没见过女神仙的衣服呢！敢情她夜夜跑去别人家里偷看，而见到的唯一一个穿衣服的神仙就是自己！白敬亭闭上了眼睛，好啊你们这群神仙，全都是叛徒！他这个时候不合时宜的想起了自己的诨号 —— “注孤生”，注定孤独一生的意思，当时还不当回事，现在才知道原来真的只有自己是单身啊！

鬼鬼看白敬亭愣在原地，更是坐实了“白大人嫌弃自己”的这个想法，眼睛中瞬间充满了雾气。“白大人 ...... ”她小心翼翼的叫着。白敬亭张开眼睛对上她湿漉漉的眼睛，太犯规了，上前将她拦腰抱起，放到了床上。

“白大人，这是要做什么？”

“想要感谢，还有其他的方法，我教你。首先，这个是拥抱，”白敬亭边说边将鬼鬼抱在怀中。

“是这样吗，白大人。”鬼鬼学着他的动作，也将自己的手环过白敬亭的身体，两人的身体紧紧贴合。

当鬼鬼感觉到白敬亭的身子越来越烫的时候，白敬亭将她放了开来，紧接着吻上她饱满的嘴。白敬亭轻轻地在她的嘴上磨蹭，接着用舌尖撬开她柔软的唇。他们热烈的亲吻，每当白敬亭多用力一分，鬼鬼便会有样学样更强烈的回吻。

直到她发出了“嗯嗯唔唔”的声音，白敬亭才发现她在这期间一直都憋着呼吸，现在快要憋死了，脸通红。吓得白敬亭连忙放开她：“呼吸！快呼吸！”看着鬼鬼深吸了一大口白敬亭才松了口气。

“这，这又是什么呢？”鬼鬼红着脸问，也不知道是害羞还是憋气憋的。

“这叫做吻。”说完白敬亭又想到了什么，补充到：“我今天教你的这些只可和我做，不可与他人完成。”

“为什么？”

白敬亭说不出个所以然，只得说这是规矩，看鬼鬼点点头应了下来他才放心。

下一秒白敬亭突然被鬼鬼扑倒在床上，她说：“我观察到，大家似乎都很喜欢这样呢。”接着跨坐在他腰间晃动。这谁顶得住，白敬亭不是太监，瞬间被撩拨得下身胀痛难忍。

他用残存的理智对鬼鬼说：“这件事，也是和我才可以做，知道了吗。”

“嗯嗯知道了。”鬼鬼乖巧的答应。

白敬亭转身将她压在身下，将手深入她的裙下，不断刺激她细腻花核的同时将她吻住，身下之人十分敏感，在白敬亭手指的刺激下就已分泌出了大量晶莹剔透的液体。白敬亭感觉差不多的时候收回了手，含在嘴中。好甜，是蟠桃味的。

鬼鬼软软的摊在床上，酥胸因为大口的喘气起起伏伏，但是看着白敬亭的眼睛还是亮亮的。用刚刚帮她穿上衣服的这双手解开她的衣服，双手把握住她胸前的软肉，温柔而又带有些侵略性的揉捏，感受着两处尖端变得红润而凸起。鬼鬼配合的挺起前身，将自己往白敬亭怀中送，这让白敬亭的忍耐到了极限。

他调整姿态，释放出自己的下身，缓慢的进入了她的身体。“啊 ...... 疼 ...... ”鬼鬼忍不住夹紧了双腿，这刺激差点让白敬亭投降。“没事的，你放轻松，我们试一下好吗。”白敬亭温柔的说，鬼鬼选择相信他，将自己身体的控制权虔诚地交出。白敬亭缓慢逐步的推入，在她有些适应之后开始前后抽插。在这交合之中鬼鬼逐渐产生了快感，忍不住发出了浅浅的呻吟声，在这声音的刺激下白敬亭加快了下身的速度。

“啊 ....... 哈啊 ...... 白大人，鬼鬼好喜欢这样的感觉。”鬼鬼在此般刺激之下达到了高潮，再加上她所说的话足以让白敬亭缴械投降。低沉的气音从白敬亭的嗓子深处发出的同时他将体内的躁动全部释放在了鬼鬼的体内。

他紧紧的抱着甜蜜可人的鬼鬼，急速的喘息在慢慢恢复。可他突然感到身下的人开始自己动了起来。“别别别 ...... 你别乱动。”白敬亭连忙控制住。“鬼鬼还想继续感谢白大人。”可是白大人才刚射完啊！白敬亭心里叫苦不迭。在鬼鬼的扭动之下白敬亭的下身竟然又渐渐的变得坚硬。不行，这样自己身体要完，想要按住她，却被她推到在床上。

这个桃子精的学习能力也太强了吧。白敬亭躺在床上看着坐在他身上晃动的人影，竟然无法抵抗的在她身下再次射了出来。

“可以了可以了，今天的感谢已经足够了。”白敬亭艰难的按住还想再来的鬼鬼。

“那以后可以每一天都感谢白大人吗？”鬼鬼用她纯洁的眼神望着白敬亭。我的鬼啊你知道你在说什么吗，可这是白敬亭自找的，他也乐意。

“当然可以。”他欣然答应。

白敬亭 — 一个曾经被称为注孤生的单身仙，现在不仅多了一位伴侣，而且此后的每一天晚上都被安排了。此时此刻，他仙生第一次开始为他的肾开始担忧了起来。

**END**


End file.
